


Heartbeat

by Mystical_Dreamer



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Dreamer/pseuds/Mystical_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I forgot about this one.  This was my VERY first attempt at writing something for a Fun Fic Friday topic on Live Journal.  I really hope you enjoy. I LOVE to write, but have zero faith in myself so all comments are welcome. Especially positive ones!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about this one. This was my VERY first attempt at writing something for a Fun Fic Friday topic on Live Journal. I really hope you enjoy. I LOVE to write, but have zero faith in myself so all comments are welcome. Especially positive ones!

"Do you think Chris' heart is beating as strong as yours is right now?" Luke whispered in the darkness. His head was nestled on Reid's chest, as he listened to the steady thump, thump, thump, his fingers tapping out the steady rhythm as they both came down from their mutual high. He let out a soft sigh, his breath ghosting across the sweat damp skin of his lover as the beat relaxed him.

"Maybe not as strong as mine," he teased, laughing softly when Luke lightly slapped his stomach. He placed a kiss to the top of the blondes head as his own fingers danced gently up and down Luke's side. "It's a good heart Luke. Strong. Healthy. Everything went well during the surgery, and I checked and doubled checked his vitals before we left." he hugged him closer, the protective side of him coming out as his fingers traced lightly over Luke's transplant scar. "He'll make it." He tossed back the covers and moved to get up.

"Wh---where are you going?" Luke asked quickly, placing his hand on Reid chest, over his heart, to keep him from getting up.

"I was going to go to the bathroom and then get a bottle of water...."

"No." Luke said, his voice a bit wobbly from the emotions of the day. "I---I almost lost you today."

Reid settled back down, pulling a crying Luke to his side. "Luke, " he said in the soft, loving voice that he only used around him. "I'm fine. I'm still here."

"But," he gave a soft sob as he gazed at him, eyes brimming with tears. "When I think about close you came to...dying today...God Reid!' another soft sob escaped from Luke. "We haven't had enough time!"

"Luke, hey." Reid pulled his head to his chest. "Can you hear that?" he asked, smiling when he felt Luke nod yes. "That beats because of you. Because I love you and no stalled car, or stupid train is going to change that. My heart will stop beating when yours does, because you have my heart, Luke. It belongs to you." Reid gently turned Luke onto his back, nestling between his thighs as he brushed some tears from his cheeks with his thumb. "We have time. And right now, I want to spend sometime listening to your heartbeat..."

They spent the rest of the night and well into the next day, listening to each others heartbeat. Fast and erratic as they explored each other bodies. Slow and gentle as the talked about all the things they wanted to experience together. But to Luke, the best time to listen to Reids heart was when Reid told him that he loved him, because he swore that he could hear it skip a beat.


End file.
